


Bram, I'm Jacques

by IamZor



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: (goodbye sexy-minion girl), Alternate Reality, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, halloween party, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamZor/pseuds/IamZor
Summary: I splashed cold water on my face once more for good measure and took a deep breath. I thought one more time about what I was going to say before exiting the bathroom. I slipped through a crowd of people and quickly made my way up the stairs. A girl approached me. She was wearing some sort of sexy-minion costume, I guess. She was muttering under her breath and looked pissed, or maybe just annoyed.or"Love, Simon" fanfic where the sexy-minion girl leaves before Simon gets to Bram's room.





	Bram, I'm Jacques

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to write this one from the start because every time I watch the movie (which has been a lot of times), I get so mad seeing Bram with that girl. I wish he would have pushed her off sooner and then Simon and he could have gotten together sooner. Anyways, enjoy :)

I splashed cold water on my face once more for good measure and took a deep breath. I thought one more time about what I was going to say before exiting the bathroom. I slipped through a crowd of people and quickly made my way up the stairs. A girl approached me. She was wearing some sort of sexy-minion costume, I guess. She was muttering under her breath and looked pissed, or maybe just annoyed. Either way, I leaped out of the way and let her pass me on the stairs. I had to catch my balance after, I was still a bit tipsy. She huffed under her breath and shoved pass. 

I made it up the stairs to the room I was sure was Bram’s. To be honest, I kind of forgot about the American courtesy to knock and immediately swung the door open. To my surprise, Bram was inside, but with his head down. He looked stressed. Like he’d just done something really hard. His hands were on his forehead and he was leaning forward, almost to his knees. “Hey,” I managed. His head shot up. 

“Oh, hi, Simon.” There was a slight hitch in his voice when he said my name. My stomach churned. 

“Are you ok?” I asked, stepping a few feet closer. I hovered about a foot away from him. 

“Oh, um, yeah.” His voice lowered and trailed off at the last word, refusing to meet my eyes. There was definitely something wrong. I felt myself offer a hand forward, almost as if I was going to comfort him, but I quickly retracted my hand, feeling it wasn’t my place. I did, however, feel especially brave so, I sat down next to him. There were about five inches between us. He looked up and turned sort of towards me. His mouth was slightly ajar and I couldn’t help but stare at his lips for a second. They fell apart so perfectly and when he shot me a small, quiet smile, his lips curled up slightly at the corners. He was beautiful 

He had clear, caramel skin, and the tiniest fro atop his head. I wanted to touch it. Alcohol still surged through my body and I almost didn’t trust myself not to kiss him. “Bram, you sure you’re fine?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it's really nothing.” He looked down again but quickly looked back up. “Beer pong was fun, we sure kicked their asses. At least Martin’s.” Something about the mention of Martin’s name made me tense up a bit, but I managed a small laugh followed by a response. 

“Yeah, he really dragged poor Abby down.” I laughed to myself. “We really make a good team, I mean, we killed it at karaoke too.” He smiled. 

“Yeah.” He bit his lip back. “Si, can I ask you something.”  
“Yeah, sure. Anything.” He was silent for a second like he was intently choosing his words. 

“Did you feel something, like, today?” I gave him a confused look. He just shook his head. “You know what, nevermind. I don’t know what I was saying.” 

“I mean, there’s something I kinda came up here to tell you.” 

“Really, what’s that?” I thought, but my mind kind of blanking. He was so hot. I was injected with liquid bravery, but I still somehow felt nervous around him. He was just so cute and I wanted badly to kiss him. “Just that..” my voice trailed off and I bit my lip. He scooted in closer to me. Our thighs were touching. 

“You know, you made a pretty cute John Lennon.” He bit back a smile, waiting for a response. I swallowed and my hands felt clammy. My head was spinning. 

“Um, you too.” I squeaked out. 

“Si, I wasn’t John Lennon.” He laughed. 

“Oh, right. I feel dumb, I just didn’t have a response. What I meant was you’re cute too.” My stomach was upside down now. What was even happening here? “Oh, um Bram.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m… nevermind.” He couldn’t seem to find words to compute. 

“Wait, I forgot something.” Bram leaped away from me, reaching for a pair of glasses on the nightstand. “These are yours.” He laughed nervously. 

“Oh, thanks,” I replied taking them from him. I threw them casually aside and he scooted in closer again, this time our elbows brushed. “I wouldn’t have been able to see as well if you hadn’t taken them off for me,” I mumbled. 

“Yeah, well. Your eyes are beautiful and, well, I guess I.. I don’t know.” He responded. I gulped and reached my hand forward, placing it on his thigh. I looked deep into his kind eyes and focused on his lips as the curled up into a smile. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but I felt suddenly braver than I’d ever felt before. Before I had time to think, I was leaning in toward him, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back, so that was something. When I pulled away my heart was going a million miles an hour. He stared back at me intensely and smiled slowly. I shot him a quick smile back. 

My chest filled with nerves, but I felt myself leaning in again, my heart in my throat. His hands fisted my hair and I fell back with him onto the bed. His breaths were airy between kisses. It was the best sound. I pulled away for a second and he simple hummed a response, pulling me back in. I grasped at his shirt, pulling the silly lei over his head. It got caught and we both started giggling. We were still smiling widely at each other when I had tossed it aside. We sat up and I felt my chest tighten. There was no telling what was going to happen next, all I knew was that Barack Obama had never looked so hot. 

I felt a rush of heat in my cheeks and I desperately wanted his lips on mine again, but I remembered my words. I remembered the thing I had to tell him. I felt almost guilty making a move on Bram not knowing if he was Blue. If it turned out that he wasn’t and he was just some other un-openly gay guy at our school, I’d be heartbroken because I’d been falling in love with Blue. I felt sick. It felt like, somehow, I was cheating on Blue, whether or not he was actually my boyfriend. So, I brought myself to speak. 

“Bram, I’m Jacques.” He was quiet for a second like he was searching for a response. “I don’t know if that means anything to you, you might be confused if yo..” 

“Oh,” he finally said, cutting off my rambling. He slowly broke out in a smile. I couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m glad it's you, otherwise I would have just been getting my hopes up.” He looked down. I reached out and tilted his chin up to face me. In a second, I was clutching his cheeks bringing his lips forward. We were kissing to the rhythm our rapid breathing. 

We fell on the bed and he grasped at my shirt. I let him pull it off. I pulled his off too. We’d found a steady pace of movement now. I felt free, brave, and so, so happy. I realized that I had had a few too many drinks and I couldn’t trust myself on just how I was feeling. I pulled back suddenly. He inhaled sharply by surprise. “What?” He asked. 

“We’ve both been drinking, maybe we should slow down.” 

“Oh.” 

“I mean, this has all been great and I’m so glad it's happening, but we can’t trust ourselves, you know?” 

“Yeah, I get it.” He paused, a soft, scared expression taking hold of his face. “Are you disappointed that it’s me?” It was a ridiculous question, of course, I wasn’t. 

“No.” I finally said. His eyes lit up as he turned to face me. His face twitched and his mouth curled up with the tiniest, most genuine smile. His eyes searched mine and I slowly leaned in placing a sweet, feather-soft kiss on his lips. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

He was Blue; my Blue. I couldn’t wait to see what came next.


End file.
